


Another Small World Enterprise

by dorkilysoulless (custodian)



Category: Mister Rogers' Neighborhood, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/custodian/pseuds/dorkilysoulless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s an Impala that Chuck Shurley never writes about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Small World Enterprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fill for [Hellatus Prompt Fic Tuesday](http://itfeltpurefic.tumblr.com/hellatus) on my Tumblr blog. Original link with prompt is [here](http://itfeltpurefic.tumblr.com/post/90450604204/spn-meets-mr-rogers-mashup-family-friendly-must).

There’s an Impala that Chuck Shurley never writes about. An older model, blue but no less cared for. 

The angels might call its driver the Faithful Man, because that’s what he is. Episcopal, and deeply sincere despite everything he’s seen. Gentle, too, despite the killing. 

Maybe especially because of the killing. The killing makes gentleness all the more precious. Love in this world is valuable. Kindness is valuable. He strives for it. He loves as insistently and broadly as he can.

He is getting too old for this. 

The Impala’s engine stills and he sets the brake. The Faithful Man gathers up his satchel and suitcase from the back seat and carries them to his front door. 

His home is silent when he enters, and dark, but the light switch settles the latter, and he puts his bags down beside the door before he shucks off his heavy wool military coat. He hangs it in the closet and retrieves a soft, hand knit blue cardigan. A gift from his mother.

He sits, undoes the laces on his work boots, and changes them for soft-soled sneakers.

The larger of his bags he carries to his bedroom and leaves it on top of the old steamer trunk at the foot of his bed. The laundry will keep until morning, he thinks. The other bag he carries with him to the dining room table. He rolls out an old towel and then unzips the bag. 

Fred Rogers lays each gun out, one by one. Every one precious to him not because they kill, but because when he is careful and wise they don’t have to. Properly used and properly cared for, they have saved many lives. He hopes they will save many more.

He prays that today will be a beautiful day in every neighborhood, and means it.


End file.
